The present invention relates, in general, to a handle for an independent brake valve, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a brake handle which has incorporated a wear pad into the handle in the area of the handle that comes in contact with such brake valve.
Independent manually operated brake valves have been used in the railroad industry for many years and provide a means for independent control of the locomotive brake cylinder pressure irrespective of the automatic brake. The independent brake valve has two positions. There is a Release position at one end of the quadrant and a Full Application position at the other end of the quadrant. From Release to Full Application position is an application zone or sector and the further the handle is moved to the right into the sector, the greater will be the application pressure available until full application pressure is obtained at the extreme right of the handle movement. Movement of the independent brake valve handle from Release position towards Full Application position actuates a cam which in turn positions a supply and exhaust valve assembly to first seat the exhaust, valve and then unseat the supply valve. Main reservoir air will then flow past the unseated supply valve from one port to another port.
The movement of the handle of the independent brake valve allows the locomotive operator to manually adjust the brake valve to various positions resulting in varying amounts of brake application. However, the handle comes into physical contact with the brake valve assembly as it is moved through the application zone causing the hardened metal of the handle to wear where it interfaces with the valve. When the handle becomes worn, it is scrapped and replaced with a new handle.
The present invention provides a brake valve handle assembly for use in a brake valve of a railway braking system. The handle assembly comprises a handle for manually adjusting such brake valve to various positions and a cavity having a predetermined shape and a predetermined width formed in the handle at least adjacent a top surface thereof that is disposed adjacent a slot formed in a housing of such brake valve. The handle assembly further includes a wear pad mounted in the cavity of the handle and a means for securing the wear pad to the handle.
It is, therefore, one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide a brake handle with a wear pad which can be replaced when it is worn rather than replace the entire handle.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an a wear pad for a brake handle that is easily replaced.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a wear pad for a handle that can be used with existing handles that have worn.
These and various other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent after a full reading of the following detailed description, particularly, when read in conjunction with the attached drawings as described below and the appended claims.